Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of services that leverage the increasingly popularity of users virtually interacting with one another using mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones and/or tablets) as evidenced by the increasing popularity of social networking services. In addition to interacting within virtual groups, users are also increasingly using devices in physically collocated groups. For example, in a park or on a university campus, there may be two or more groups of users forming different groups (e.g., one group may be viewing photos and another group may be playing a multiplayer videogame). However, in many instances, there is no interaction between the one or more groups despite their close proximity to one another. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing a service that facilitates interaction among the groups.